It's not like that anymore
by potterheadjane
Summary: Hermione her friends are being jerks. Will she agree to help Draco to get back at them or will she just ignore it. Short and fun story. Give it a shot.
1. a proposal

Disclaimer: Harry Potter isn't mine.

This is just an idea that came to me. So let me know what you think about it.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

'Watch where you're going Potter.' Snared Draco after Harry bumped into him.

'Oh shut up Malfoy.' Harry answered. 'Don't you have anything better to do than stand in front of the library all day?'

'I can do whatever I want Potter.' Draco said. 'Now run along before your Weasel starts to get worried about you.'

Harry pushed past Draco and continued his way up to the Gryffindor tower. Draco grinned and then turned his attention back to the library's entrance.

He stayed there until the library closed and then the moment he had been waiting for had arrived. Hermione Granger walked out by herself, her arms loaded with thick, ancient books.

'So Granger. Have you reconsidered my proposal?' Draco asked.

'Of course not Malfoy!' Hermione said outraged. 'Did you actually expect me to betray Ron and Harry like that?'

'Don't overreact Granger. You just have to get them to come to the Black Lake next Friday night. And in return I'll let you into my families private library. Think of all those precious and rare books. you'll be all by yourself with them. I'll take my mother out for dinner and my father is in prison. So there is nothing that should hold you back.' Draco tried to tempt her.

'Honestly Malfoy! You think I'm that easy? You're lucky I haven't told Harry and Ron about your little proposal.' Hermione said angrily.

'Didn't you guys tell each other everything?' Draco said slyly. Hermione stayed quiet. 'So why haven't you told them about my plan?' Hermione still didn't answer so Draco continued 'I think it is because you were and are actually considering it.'

'That's not true!' Hermione nearly yelled at him.

'Sure it isn't. You know where to find me if you do change your mind.' Draco said and then walked away as if nothing had happened.

On her way back to the Gryffindor tower Hermione kept thinking about Draco and his proposal. Was it true was she actually considering it? She shaked it off and decided not to think about it anymore. When she climbed trough the portraithole the first thing she saw where Harry and Ron playing a game of wizard chess.

'Hey 'Mione. How was the library?' asked Ron as Hermione sat down next to Harry.

'I know you're trying to mock me but unlike you I like to keep my brain active.' Hermione said coldly.

'Oh no. The two of you aren't actually having another fight, are you?' Harry said in a tone close to despair.

'Of course not. How could I ever me mad at such an perfect creature.' Ron said sarcastically.

'I'm sick of this. I don't need to put up with this. I'm going to the girl's dorm.' Hermione puffed.

When Hermione was out of hearing range Harry turned to Ron and asked 'So what happened this time?'

'I don't really know. I was making a joke about how Hermione is practically a guy instead of a girl and then all of a sudden she got mad at me.' Ron explained.

'Ron, even though it's kind of true. That doesn't mean you can say that to her. You know how sensitive she can be about that.' Harry replied. 'I think it is because she doesn't have any girl friends.'

'I guess so. Now let's talk about something else. All this Hermione feelings crap is making me want to hurl. Have you prepared next training?' Ron asked.

'Yeah, but I need your opinion about this new technique I want to try out.' Harry said and then went on explaining the new quiditch technique.

Meanwhile in the Slytherin commonroom

'So Draco, you think she will do it?' Blaise asked.

'I don't know for curtain but I think she will cave in. We simply must push her a little more.' Draco said 'or we wait until Weasel and Potter screw up on their own.'

'Well my source tells me that we won't need to wait long for that.' Blaise grinned.

'So that little redhead still believes you're actually in love with her?' Theodore asked.

'Well Theo, What can I say I'm irresistible.' Blaise laughed and then added 'And it helps that I'm a pretty good liar.'

'You just make sure she keeps believing you. Otherwise our plans will be ruined' Draco said

'Don't worry about it Draco. Now how about a game of exploding snap.' Blaise assured him. They played the card game until they were to tired and headed to sleep.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Here's the first chapter. I hope you guys like it. Let me know what you think of it.


	2. I'll help you

Disclaimer: Harry Potter isn't mine.

Apsincandescence: thank you so much. I hope I won't let you down.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Hermione sat down at the Gryffindor table for lunch. It wasn't long before Ron and Harry sat down next to her. Hermione didn't even bother to look up to them. She was still very mad and annoyed with them.

'So Hermione, Ron and I talked about last night and we've come to the conclusion that we went out of line. Can you forgive us?' Harry said.

'Harry, I'd love to forgive you but first tell me this why do you think I'm mad at you guys?' Hermione replied, still not looking at them.

'Uhm because Ron made a stupid joke?' Harry tried.

'Yes, now Ron do you understand why that joke was hurtful to me?' Hermione asked now looking straight into eyes of Ron.

'Because you don't have a lot of girlfriends? And that annoys you?' Ron replied.

'Are you serious? That's why you think I was mad?' Hermione answered.

'Isn't that it?' Harry asked confused.

'No! It's not that. It's that I'm sick and tired of you guys treating me as one of the guys.' Hermione said angrily.

'Come on, Hermione. It's not that bad. You're just a really good friend.' Harry tried to calm her down.

'you guys once had an two hour long discussion about which girl was the hottest girl in school. You didn't think once about how uncomfortable that was for me. You guys never think about my feelings. I'm just the girl you come to when you have a problem and need my help fixing it.' Hermione was nearly shouting by now. Everyone was looking at the three of them. 'Is there anything you have to say for selves?'

'Hermione please just calm down. You know we care about you.' Harry said.

'Okay. If you care so much about me than you know the answer to this question without any difficulty. What is my middle name?' Hermione said.

'Uhm it's… Lisa?' Harry tried.

'No. it's not. Ronald would you like to take a guess?'

'it's… euhm… it's… Sarah?' Ron said.

'Nice try. I'm done with you two.' Hermione said while getting up and preparing to leave 'Oh and for the record it's Jean.'

'So Harry what are we going to do now?' Ron said as he watched Hermione's retrieving form.

'I haven't got a clue.' Harry confessed.

Meanwhile at the Slytherin table

'I never knew Granger had it in her to freak out like that.' Remarked Theo.

'I knew she wasn't just a know-it-all bookworm. There had to be more to her.' Said Blaise.

'Gentleman I think this is the moment we have been waiting for.' Grinned Draco 'You were right Blaise. Weaselette is a very good source.'

'I always pick out the best sources, don't I?' said Blaise with a big smile on his face.

'Oh shut it Blaise. Are you going after her Draco?' Theo asked 'Now she is fragile she will definitely cave in if you ask her to help.'

'No. I will wait until she comes to me.' Draco said 'if I go right now she'll either yell at me or cry in front of me. Neither of those things are preferred.'

'Fine. Have it your way. I have to go. I'm taking the Weaselette to Hogsmeade.' Blaise said.

'Good luck. Try to get more information out of her.' Theo said.

'Will you bring back some sugar quills for me?' Asked Draco.

'How are you able to eat those things? They are awful. I bet you're the only one who likes them but fine I'll bring you some.' Blaise said while walking away.

Ginny was already waiting for him at the door of the great hall. She smiled and waved at him. Blaise took her hand and they disappeared from Draco and Theo's view.

'Alright I think it's time for me to casually bump into Granger.' Draco said as he stood up.

'Good luck mate. I'll spend my time trying my luck with Daphne.' Theo answered.

'You're still not over that stupid crush of yours?' Draco asked bewildered.

'Nope I'm still as crazy about her as that time she sat down next to me at potions in second year.' Theo answered.

'Theo, I say this because I care about you. Let her go. It has been two years since that potion lesson.' Draco said.

'Thank you for the concern but I'm just not ready to let her go.' Theo answered. 'Now go to Granger.'

Draco shrugged and left he walked to the one place Hermione could be. The library. He walked in and immediately saw her sitting at her usual table. He walked over to a bookshelf close to her and waited for her to react. It wasn't long before she stood up and walked over to the same shelf as him. She pretended to look interested to the books and then she said 'Don't turn around or look at me.' Draco didn't answer but he shuffled a little bit closer to her. 'I have been thinking about the offer you made me. What exactly are you planning to do to them?'

'I can't tell you exactly.' Draco whispered to her.

'Fine. Then tell me are they going to get hurt?' Hermione whispered back still pretending to look at the books.

'Only their pride will be hurt.' Draco answered.

'Good. If you can guaranty that that's all that will happen to them than I'll help you out.' Hermione said.

'Wonderful. All you need to do is get them to the lake Friday night at half past six.' Draco said back

'I can make that happen.' Hermione answered 'But I want to be able to see what will happen to them. To make sure you actually keep your promise.'

'Fine. But we'll discuss that later.' Draco said 'Bye Granger.'

'Bye Malfoy.' Hermione said. Then she took a book from the shelf and returned to her seat.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Here's another chapter. Let me know what you think of it.


	3. the prank

Disclaimer: Harry Potter isn't mine.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The week had flown by. It was already Friday. Hermione spend her time trying to find a way to get Ron and Harry to come to the lake without them noticing it was a set up. Hermione decided that it would be best to send them letters from Cho Chang and Katie Bell.

In the letters the girls had asked them to meet them at the lake but they were not allowed to tell anyone. If they told anyone the girls would cancel the date. So harry thought he was having a romantic date with Cho Chang and Ron with Katie Bell. They were so excited that they didn't even tell each other about the letters.

So at six o'clock Hermione left to go to the lake where she met up with Draco, Theo and Blaise.

'So Granger. Are you ready for all this?' asked Theo teasingly. 'you can still back out of it.'

'No. I have not come this far just to give up.' Hermione said determined.

'That's the spirit girl.' Blaise said with a smile.

'So what exactly is the plan. Malfoy refuses to tell me.' Hermione told them.

'We might as well tell you. The plan is pretty simple. We have set a trap over there. When they walk through it they will trip and fall into the water. The moment they hit the water their clothes will disappear. We have enchanted the water with this spell. Then they have to walk through the castle naked just when everyone is coming out of the great hall.' Theo explained.

'That's actually quite brilliant.' Hermione complimented them.

'Yeah well it only works if they come.' Blaise said.

Hermione answered 'Oh they will come. They both think they have a date with the hottest girl in school. Well in their opinion at least.'

'Oh really? So who do they think they have a date with?' Theo asked.

'With Cho Chang and Katie Bell.' Hermione answered. 'Harry and Ron should be here any minute now.'

'There they come. Quick hide.' Draco said quietly.

'You know it's really funny we both have a date with hot girls here tonight.' Ron said to Harry.

'Yeah I know… Maybe we should go back.' Harry said looking behind him. He obviously didn't feel comfortable.

'Oh come on Ha-' Before Ron could finish his sentence he tripped. He was trying to grab something to keep his balance. He eventually managed to grab hold to Harry's shoulder. But by doing that he pulled Harry with him and they both fell into the water. When they got back on the grass next to the lake they were butt-naked.

'I told you we shouldn't have trusted this.' Harry said angrily. 'Let's hurry before everyone is done with dinner and walks out of the great hall.' Just when Harry said this Hagrid walked out of his cabin and started heading towards the main entrance.

'Bloody hell. What should we do now?' Asked Ron.

'Let's just get inside as quick as possible.' Harry nearly yelled at him. Both boys started running.

'Who's there? you're not supposed to be outside at this hour.' Hagrid yelled at the two naked boys. He could not see that it were Harry and Ron.

just when Harry and Ron ran into the hall all other students started pouring out of the great hall. When the first students saw Harry and Ron they froze and everyone grew very quiet.

'What's going on why aren't you walking back to your dormatries?' Asked McGonagall. then she too saw Harry and Ron. 'Mister Potter, mister Weasley. What is the meaning of this?'

'We were tricked professor.' Harry tried to explain.

'Than who did this to you?' McGonagall asked in return.

'We don't know.' Ron answered.

'Well until we know more about the identity of your prankers, I'll have to take ten points from Gryffindor for each of you for being outside when you're not allowed to.' McGonagall concluded 'And now go put on some clothes.'

meanwhile in a bush near the entrance of the castle

'This is even better.' Whispered Theo.

'I know right.' Blaise laughed.

'We need to get out of here. Before they see us here. We'll be in big trouble if they do.' Hermione said.

'We can't use the main entrance. They will know it was us who framed Potter and Weasel.' Draco said while thinking about a way to get out of there.

'I know a secret entrance. We must be quick. Follow me.' Hermione said while starting to run to the back of the castle. The other three quickly followed her. Hermione pushed away a green bush shaped as a phoenix and then a small door appeared. 'This path will lead us to the painting of the giraffe on the second floor.'

When they climbed out of the portraithole Hermione said 'Well I guess I should go back to the Gryffindor tower. Goodnight.'

Draco did a secret signal to Blaise and Theo. The signal ment he wanted to be alone to speak to her. So Blaise and Theo both said 'Goodnight Granger.' And then they left.

'Well Granger it seems like you are quit good at this sort of things.' Draco said to her while pulling out a sugar quill from his robe pocket.

'I wouldn't say I'm could at them.' Hermione said 'I'm sorry are you actually eating a sugar quill?'

'Are you blind or something? You can clearly see I'm eating one so why ask?' Draco said.

'Sorry. It's just I didn't know anyone else liked them as well. Ron and Harry used to tease me about it. Saying I was the only person who liked them.' Hermione explained.

'My friends say the same thing.' Draco said. 'Here you can have one.' A silence fell upon them as Hermione accepted the piece of candy from him. Until Draco said 'Well thanks for your help Granger. I'll let you go now.'

'It was my pleasure to help. If you ever need my help again you know where to find me.' Hermione answered 'Goodnight Draco.'

'You said my first name.' Draco said astonished.

'Yes well I use the first name for all my friends.' Hermione said carefully.

Draco thaught it over and then said 'In that case, goodnight to you too Hermione.'

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


End file.
